User talk:TheAtomicLight
Hi there, Anythingspossibleforapossible! Welcome to Scoobypedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Piandao! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Piandao (Talk) 14:59, January 1, 2010 Hi from GinnyStar! Nice editing, as I've in my own page I have a hard time translated things into writing, I see you fixed a few I started, real life, and other things have been keeping from working on this, have a great new year! --GinnyStar-STD MOT 08:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Proper Nouns With proper nouns, Gator Gator, the would not be part of the name, so I will undo the edit. Anyway, thanks for the help, effort and details your picking up on - there's tons to do here! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 22:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Silly me it was the other way round, but you missed one in the early part of the sentence.. So I'll do that by edit lol [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] Deletion You cannot be deleting my uploads and everything.So could you please don't ever delete my files and everything please?Brandondorf9999 23:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) User Rights Due to your reliability and keen eye, I raised your rights to rollback (mainly for vandalism), basic undo/revert is for general poor one off edits. It's up to you if you want to apply it, Thanks for your work and efforts here. -- [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 16:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I am unsure of my availaibility and you have been a very dedicated user with high qaulity edits so now you are a crat. Hope that's okay as I am unsure of my availability these days. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 20:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I ticked admin and rollback as well today, which is not normaly necessary but let see if that makes a diffference. Let me or wiki central know if it is still a problem. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 08:19, November 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks for moveing those game pages for me. I was in a bit hurry :) and have a nice weekden Eliskuya2 09:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Deletion??? Hello, I was wondering why you marked Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf for deletion. I can assure you it is a real episode. I have taken off the deletion tag. Please do not put it back again without explaining why on the candidate for deletion talk page. Thanks a bunch, Samus Fan101 00:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : A reason was already given: It was ALREADY created. Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Last Night Did a lot of vandalism appear here out of the blue? you appear to have been busy fighting it. Well Done! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 23:23, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Other Mystery Inc We need a page name for the group of missing members of the previous Mystry Inc gang in the new series. I'm suggesting Mystery Incorporated (former). If you have a better suggestion please let me know. (Piandao) 08:40, December 19, 2010 (UTC : First of all it looks as if you're posting something with someone else's name, but to answer your question, maybe Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predecessors). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 09:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : Wasn't signed in. How about just Mystery Incorporated (predecessors) as there were no other predeccessors. Assuming they are not going to be reactivated, this seems to work IMO. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 10:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thought that may have been the case. "Predessors" in case one is made is made for the current generation: Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) or Mystery Incorporated (successors) since "Mystery Inc." seems to only be used for the original incarnation (aswell as the theatrical incarnation). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 10:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm in the UK now if it's still showing, so I might get a better angle on this all, and a few other things. Both successors and predecessors, with a disambiguation and a small explanation. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 10:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds fine. It's on everyday on Boomerang; on weekdays the evening showing is repeated in the mornings. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 11:09, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas MERRY CHRISTMAS Anythingspossibleforapossible! Samus Fan101 22:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Volume of same changes When that many changes need doing to something like Voice Actors/actors, we can ask User:Joeyaa to use a bot - saves a lot of editing [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 17:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Scoobypedia Improvements For sure a lot of work is needed on the presentation, from Main page to content along with all the templates and categories inbetween, I'll be busy for a cpl of weeks at least, then I'll have a limited amount of time. I'll try to get some background/office bits done. First a trip to Paris tho :) [http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Piandao Piandao 'and'] [http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Piandao Scooby!] 11:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Paris? That sounds nice. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:09, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Scrappy Hey,I edited the scrappy doo image on the scrappy doo page,took me a few hours to do,hope you like it :D B-CRAT I would like to be a B-Crat Taowa2 15:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Taowa2 :Not much can be said based on your 3 edits. Do you plan on sticking around? If you want to help out, start by showing that you can be reliable and trustworthy. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main page * No problem, glad you like it. - Thokul RE:Categories Sorry if I did anything wrong. -- GrouchMan (Send a note then scram!! P.S. Have a rotten day!!!!) 17:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :So do I have to do that every time I log on here? -- GrouchMan (Send a note then scram!! P.S. Have a rotten day!!!!) 19:31, March 21, 2011 (UTC) A Place for Theories I would like to see a place for theories and speculations, especially about the central mysteries of "Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated." If the character pages (e.g. for Chiles and Williams) are not appropriate places, where could they be put instead? Thanks. RockSunner 15:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sources for Hex Girl real names There are two sources I found, and I think they are suspect: Wikipedia and The Other Side Blog. The Other Side Blog contains an idea for a new series about the Hex Girls, and it supplies the names "Kim Moss" for Luna and "Muffy St. James" for Dusk. The whole concept of this series is unofficial, essentially fanfiction. It's possible that these names spread into the Wikipedia site without any other legitimate source. I'm not sure about the Muffy one being bogus, because I thought I remembered hearing it in a show. Do you know? RockSunner 20:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) If it's fanfaction then it definitely doesn't count. Also, Wikipedia has become unreliable. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 20:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ed Machine is Mr. E's Henchman Ed Machine, CEO of Destriodo Corp. and Cicada Creature victim, is the Henchman of Mr. E. This is verified fact, as given in on-screen credits as well as here. Should we combine the two pages? Certain mysteries are clarified. As a well-known upstanding citizen it would be easy to post bail for Alice May. It would also be easy to put two notes from Mr. E. into a specially-prepared bag of Nature Slivers and have an employee make sure Shaggy got that bag. (The easiest way would be for someone to hand Shaggy a "free sample", but he could also put one into a vending machine just before Shaggy got there if he knew his habits well). Other mysteries are deepened. Why would Ed work for Mr. E (if he does -- we have only his word for it). He could be Mr. E himself (E. for Ed), or he could be interfering in the investigation for sinister motives of his own. He's not a good guy -- the landfill plan proves that -- but he might or might not have good motives for finding the missing kids. RockSunner 15:17, April 13, 2011 (UTC) The first name of Dr. Potrillo The only place we get his full name is when he introduces himself to Daphne in the library. He says "I am Dr. Luis de Potrillo" -- at least that's how it sounds to me, and Luis is a common Spanish first name. :Ok, thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 17:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Cast for Dragon's Secret I haven't gotten to see "Dragon's Secret" yet, but I have my cast list info from a reliable source: an imdb page. :imdb isn't exactly a reliable source. Some of those characters didn't even speak let alone appear. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 12:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Villain name confusion Sorry about the name confusions. I found a page called just "Colonel" referring to the villain of "New Mexico, Old Monster" and I renamed it to "Henry Thomwald". Then I found another page, "Henry Thorwald" referring to the same character. I rechecked the episode-closing credits and it's actually "Henry Thornwald". Villain pages seem rather disconnected. They often appear with no link at all to the episode, with incorrect or incomplete names, and with little information. That's wikis for you. I'll try to correct them when I see them. Castle de Ghoul Are you sure about this one? It sounds to me like he said, "Welcome to Casa de Ghoul," which is a more typical name, using the Spanish for "house of". Of course Van Ghoul could be playing off that. :You're right, but is "Casa de Ghoul" a proper title or should it be changed back to the original title? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 17:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : :I think it's just his flowery way of speaking, another way of saying, "Welcome to my home." So I would favor the original title. :RockSunner 17:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Deacon Carlswell vs Mr. Carswell I just noticed something - on the phony tomb in which Alice May stored bottles of water and false clues, the name is written as "Carlswell", with an "L". This is taken by the gang as pointing to "Deacon Carlswell", the Creeper. But in the original episode Jeepers, It's The Creeper I'm sure they are saying "Mr. Carswell" and no first name is ever given. It looks to me like we have a subtle continuity divergence. We already knew there was one because there was no baby chick in the Creeper's capture as seen in the new flashback. So, do we make a new "Creeper (Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated)" page and give his identity there as Deacon Carlswell? Depending on whether Flim-Flam shows up any more we might need to do the same with him, or with Scrappy. I hope those are one-off jokes, though. File name pollution ScoobyDoobyDoo101 seems to be uploading image files with short, random names and then replacing perfectly good image files with them. Is there a good reason for this, or is it a form of vandalism? RockSunner 03:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Unidentified characters I'm trying to connect villains and characters to shows and episodes. In some cases there is little to go on, so I'm using the temporary category "Unidentified characters" to keep track of them. That category can be removed when their place is found and a link to the episode is put on the character's page. Thanks. Thanks Thank you again for tuning up some of the articles I had set up. I am well pleasedMark Shadow 02:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Episode 23 Hi. When will be released the next episode of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated? Do you know? I wonder because where I live the series goes for its eleventh episode (The Secret Serum) and I want to know all about this series. And with this information, I will write in the articles... Sorry for my english, but I speak spanish. :Hi. The episode will air this Sunday, at least in Canada. Expect an article to turn up at somepoint that day (or the next day depending on where you live). It will probably turn on some certain video site aswell (you probably know the one). :Please remember to sign in. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Credits tables I think the new credit tables would look better with bounding lines. Otherwise it looks like things are running together and I'd rather keep the old credit style. :It looks rather restrictive, if you could find another color to use? It's also not that hard to see where one actor/role ends and another begins. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I did an experiment with alternating background colors I think looks pretty good (though maybe another color choice would be better. It's a bit of a pain to put in alternating colors, but so it making everything into tables in the first place. I think the extra readability would be worth it. RockSunner 07:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I tried out your purple/white combination and I have some issues with it. It's not good for red links. Either they come out as white and people are surprised, or they come out red and unreadable. We need a different color choice. RockSunner 00:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::May if the red links were shown in a different color aswell? If you could give some examples here. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Leaving out family and affiliations It took some fooling around, but I got the family and affiliations fields to be conditional. The trick was to convert the table to XHTML, so the "|" and "|-" tags don't mess up the "#if" logic. There's supposed to be a "!" template that helps would with wiki-table format, but it doesn't work. RockSunner 23:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Fred's mom There's a precedent for putting in characters that only appear in pictures -- "McBaggy Rogers" is such a character. He doesn't even have a flashback. Even if she never appears again, Fred' mom and her absence are important to Fred's character and his back-story. Tony Todd I've been building some new credits based on this video, checked against IMDB: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MaMN_TCZF4 Tony Todd is credited as the Gargoyle. Do you have contrary evidence? Episodios Disculpa, se me ha olvidado colocar la dirección de donde saqué la información, pero si ves Secrets Revealed podrás darte cuenta de la cita. Toda la información que he colocado en los artículos (incluyendo el título) ha sido gracias a Imdb.com, pero si crees que no es confiable, siéntete libre de eliminar los artículos. Mi intención no es causar ningún problema, sólo quiero ayudar. Digo todo esto para que quede claro y disculpa por escribir en español, pero pensé que era mejor escribir así y luego usted lo traduzca que yo trate de escribir en inglés, la cual no es mi lengua materna. Pido disculpas por los incovenientes que pude haber ocasionado y le deseo una bonita noche. (Aquí es de noche) Saludos. --Daves Villa 03:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Could you reply in english please? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry, but I don't speak english. However, here is the translation: (I have used a translator) Sorry, I forgot to put the address of where I got the information, but if you see Secrets Revealed you can realize your appointment. All the information I have placed in the articles (including the title) has been due to Imdb.com, but if you think that is not reliable, feel free to delete the items. My intention is not to cause any problems, just want to help. I say all this in order to clarify and apologize for writing in Spanish, but I thought it was better to write well and then you translate what I try to write in English, which is not my native language. I apologize for the inconveniences I may have caused and wish you a nice night. (Here is night) Do you understand? Saludos/Greetings... ::Thank-you for your effort. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. Supongo... --Daves Villa 21:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) About Dead Justice Image Hi. The image of Dead Justice has been uploaded for me. You can delete it if you want or if you find a best image. Greetings... --Daves Villa 01:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Figured it out! Here are just some of the things I figured out, which you probably already know: Ricky Owens is Mr. E Fred Jones, Sr. was Brad Chiles Cassidy Williams a.k.a. Angel Dynamite had a crush on Ricky as Velma had a crush on Shaggy. Judy Reeves is Fred's mom. Professor Pericles is insane (obvious). I would just love to put these changes to their respective pages if you'd just let me. TY XDArt 05:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Only when it's shown onscreen. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but you know I'm right. Art 13:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Why remove episode categories? I don't understand the value of removing categories like "Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? episodes". Is there automatic category nesting in place, so that "Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes" is all we need? I didn't think there was, otherwise "What's New, Scooby Doo? villains" would automatically be "Villains". :"Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes" can be found under "Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? episodes" so there's not really any need to have both there, but if you think it really must be then you can put it back. Of course, there might be too many categories. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, it was not the case for "Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes" and "Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 episodes" that they belonged to "Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? episodes", but I just made it so. It's inconvenient for someone trying to find an episode when they don't remember what season it's in -- they have to look in three places instead of one. I think I'll put it back as I find the time. RockSunner 22:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Aphrodite missing I was looking for the "Aphrodite" page to update it, and I discovered it is now a redirect page to "Afrodite", a ridiculous misspelling, and there's no content. The user who did it created an account but only did this one bit of vandalism. Do you know how we can get the page contents back? History isn't being helpful to me. Thanks. RockSunner 18:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :I see it now. You deleted it the other day. It may have had a little vandalism on it, and a rename, but it was a perfectly good page with quite a bit of text about the villain. Please undo the delete. Thanks. RockSunner 19:19, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles as locations I think you're being overly literal about vehicles not being locations. In that episode, it was parked and there was police tape around it. The kids went in looking for clues and found robots parts. That's a perfectly good location. Likewise, I think you could argue the Hex Girl's van is a location. Shaggy and Scooby had some interesting adventures there while it was parked. Yes, in theory it's mobile. But for the much of the episode it remained in one place. RockSunner 06:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I see what you mean. It's a location because it's a crime scene and the Hex Girl's van as a location by Shaggy and Scooby for a short while. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Eraser vandal: 75.75.65.17 It looks like 75.75.65.17 is removing substantial chunks of people's work on Scooby-Doo movie related pages, especially as it relates to Scrappy. I am rolling them back because I don't think it's justified. RockSunner 00:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Template clutter I was looking at the Template category, and it seems that everything we put into an infobox becomes another template name. It seems like you have some kind of work-around, but I don't understand it. It may also be why you expanded Spoiler templates inline instead of just using them. How does this bug-fix work? Thanks. :Sorry, but I don't really understand the question. Maybe you could provide a link to the problem? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::You'll see it here. RockSunner 22:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Background I don't suppose you could give me the background image could you? Googleybear Woz Here! :P 13:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :While you could use the background (presumably for your fanon wiki?), I think both wikis should have their own identity to avoid any possible confusion that might occur. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I was going to use it for the background of an ad which leads to this wiki. Googleybear Woz Here! :P 10:12, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I guess I should of asked what you wanted to use it for first. Can you provide a link to the ad you're talking about? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) On the fanon wiki, there is a section for ads. At the moment there is one, for stubs and I was thinking of making one saying 'Like this wiki? Then why not try Scoobypedia!' Googleybear Woz Here! :P 09:09, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :I thought it might be used for your wiki in some way, but yeah go ahead. You can also advertise the fanon wiki somewhere on the home page of this site if you want. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 09:33, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Can you give me a link to the picture you used as the background then? Googleybear Woz Here! :P 17:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't put up the background and I don't know who did. It could of been the previous admin before me, but he seems to have disappeared. As for giving you a link I honestly don't know how. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The background image is in the regular images: RockSunner 02:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes of course. Thanks for that. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) On hiatus I'm going to be out from Monday, July 11th to September 16th or so, with little internet access. Just want to give you a heads up that I won't be able to help to complete mass maintenance changes like the "Real Monster" and "Fake Monster" infobox split. You're welcome, I just like to(ooby-dooby-doo!) Animal Crossing Leader 22:20, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Advertising Thanks for letting me advertise the fanon wiki on the main page. Where abouts should I put it? Under site news, fan news? Googleybear Woz Here! :P 10:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but it probably should be advertised (perhaps best in text form) in its own box though. To be honest it needs a complete redesign. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 10:35, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see! Hey Anythingsapossibleforapossible! Long time no see! How's it going? :Hi! It has been awhile. Is your image of the Mystery Machine real or fan art. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Characters category is unnecessary? I saw your note, but I don't know what you mean about the Characters category being unnecessary. The new entry, Max Neidermeyer, has been given a "One-off characters" category but not a "Characters" category. This means he doesn't show up in the complete character list under Category:Characters. Is that what you wanted? I guess it is, because you have added a note to the category page that it's not for individual characters any more. Don't we need such a list? RockSunner 12:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, and we do have one. It's just that I found that were too many categories and was starting to look cluttered and perhaps superfluous(?). The "Characters" category is one that can hold the sub categories. Everything can be found in those. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 12:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The same goes for villains aswell. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Please don't strip quotes Please don't strip all the quotes from character pages. They represent a significant amount of work that people have done to transcribe and correct them. Sometimes statements in the audio are easy to mishear and the quotes help people to understand the episode. I don't care for the silly "All Caps" style some use, and sometimes there are too many quotes, but the answer is to fix the caps and pare them down, not to delete all the quotes. Thanks. RockSunner 22:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Some pages were getting far too long and was becoming like a transcript. I also think a section should only be added if some info is put underneath, otherwise it just looks meaningless. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Golden Sorry I didn't catch this question, not sure what it refers to... did category:Addams family appear differently because of the vertical bar and space? Did that to make it the prominent 'head' of the article basically. Tyc 03:19, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :But how was it achieved (if you did do it)? And how much of a difference does it make? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::To achieve it, basically I think you have to manually type out Category:X rather than using the + button on the bottom for it, and then you add a vertical line and then just a space before closing the bracket, like Category:X. The vertical line just changes what it's alphabetized by, like if I wanted a page organized by surname I might do on Shaggy Rogers' page Rogers, Shaggy or something like that. (the colons are so the categories don't function for your talk page or show up in whatLinksHere). The reason I do a blank space is so that the most prominent page relevant to or about a category goes to the top without a letter before it. Like if various episode names were arranged alphabetically in a category, I would use it for a 'list of episodes' page which might list them in chronological order instead. As for the difference, it's mostly just to keep everything together so people know all the relevant pages or something, lol. Like for example not all the characters were listed on the addams family page (I just added Itt/Thing) but if they had pages they might show up in the category, just an easier way to crossreference and link up from both ends or something. Tyc 06:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Predecessors Nice catch with the name of that category, didn't even notice when I was tagging the group's main page with it. Noticed was removed, I had done this space thing so it would appear above all the member's names, but whatever. Anyway I noticed you tagged Angel Dynamite with the predecessors, being Cassidy's alter ego. So what I was wondering: does this mean we should also tag Mr. E for being Ricky and Shadowy Figure for being Pericles? Or I was wondering, could we make a category for the predec's new alter ego as a sub of the group and disguises? Tyc 03:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :The spelling did always look wrong and I didn't pay full attention until seeing your edits, LOL. :Even though Cassidy is already listed, I also added Angel because she's become a completely different individual, at least that's the way I see her (or *them*). I don't deny that Mr. E is Ricky, but I don't want him listed until it's 100% confirmed and the gang find out instead of being teased like they've done in a couple of eps. No to Shadowy Figure because it's just an ordinary costume. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Scare Pair I don't know how official it is, but the name didn't come from thin air: * ScoobyAddicts villain page * Angelfire villain page RockSunner 03:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Help I found A GREAT Scooby-Doo encyclopedia a/it is right here. See you around! 01:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, but it's just a fansite and not an official source of info. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Addams family redirects I was wondering how come it is okay for Gomez/Morticia to redirect their first names to the character articles but you deleted Pugsley/Wednesday? Do these names have other theoretical uses as disambiguation pages within the wiki? Tyc 08:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't know about those, but I will delete them. The only way they could be used as disambiguations is if another page featured the same name and I don't those have any at the moment. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) One-off characters and subcategories I dislike the category "One-off characters" to begin with, since its the inverse of recurring characters and that's practically the whole universe of characters in Scooby-Doo, but I like even less sub-dividing them into categories like "What's New, Scooby-Doo? one-off characters." Do we really have to do this? RockSunner 03:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC) -- Main Page Tweaks Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. I noticed that your main page wasn't set up to properly work with the Ad System that we have in place. I need to tweak it to make things function properly. I will try to keep it as close to the original as possible, just wanted to let you know about the upcoming changes. - - Wagnike2 15:21, September 24, 2011 (UTC) File naming and capitalization Yes, I do see a pattern, but I have uploaded a huge number of image files over a long period of time and only recently has capitalization been an issue. I could help you clean things up, but currently I have no image file renaming permissions, or I'm not seeing how to do it. RockSunner 18:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :I've only just started to go them and would appreciate it if could capitalise you images. I'm baffled as to why you did it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 20:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::There was no malicious intent. I created files with the names all in lower-case, and the file upload system gave them an initial capital letter. That seemed reasonable to me, far better than the illegible and cryptic names that were being corrected at the time. I will capitalize in the future. I wish you had spoken up sooner. RockSunner 21:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::So do I. We do have a forum I wish to use more of... -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:10, October 5, 2011 (UTC)